1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of radio waves. More particularly, the invention relates to measuring radio waves in the context of surface roughness. Specifically, a preferred implementation of the invention relates to the remote monitoring or measuring of the roughness statistics of surfaces.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Knowledge of roughness statistics of surfaces, such as ocean, harbor, or river water roughness is highly useful. It can be used for, among other things, marine operations, safety, and environmental purposes. Since it may constantly change with time, simple, real-time methods of measuring roughness statistics of surfaces are always sought.
A problem with current technology for measuring roughness statistics has been that conventional instruments in the water are expensive, unreliable, and difficult to maintain. An example of current technology includes radars. Although useful for some aspects of roughness studies, radars are nevertheless expensive and involve complex electronics. Further, radars work with weak echo signals and involve transmitting a pulse and receiving an echo from water roughness scatter. This type of operation provides an indirect and delayed measurement, which is not ideal.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to obtain a surface roughness monitoring solution that measures a surface roughness directly, is easy to use and implement, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
The referenced shortcomings of conventional methodologies mentioned above are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many that tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known techniques concerning surface roughness measurements. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those mentioned here are sufficient to demonstrate that methodology appearing in the art have not been altogether satisfactory and that a significant need exists for the techniques described and claimed herein.